Et si ce n'était qu'un Songe ?
by lucieblack
Summary: Les maraudeurs entre en septième année mais elle ne sera pas comme les autres et si finalement tous cela n'avait était qu'un rêve en réalité. Chap 2 en ligne


**Chapitre 1 : Laurisse apparaît**

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express un groupe de quatre jeunes garçons, composé de James Potter, un septième année de Gryffondor grand, une musculature forgée au fur et à mesure des années passées à jouer au Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur dans l'équipe de sa maison dont il était cette année le capitaine. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux châtains très foncés totalement ébouriffés. Il discutait avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black un autre jeune homme de septième année à Gryffondor. Il était tout aussi grand que James mais un peu moins musclé, il avait des cheveux noirs encre et des yeux tout aussi noirs que la nuit. Avec eux se trouvaient au troisième élève de Septième année le Préfet-en-Chef des Gryffondors, Remus Lupin à peine plus petit que ses deux amis, blonds et les yeux gris clair, beaucoup plus discret que ses camarades il semblait s'être complètement perdu dans ces pensées, fixant un point visible seulement pour lui. Le quatrième, Peter Pettigrow et le dernier membre qui composent ce fameux groupe, plus petit que les trois autres et légèrement plus enrobé que les autres, il avait des yeux bleus qui semblaient constamment fuir le regard des autres, cachés derrière une mèche de ses cheveux châtains clairs qui tombait sur sa nuque et devant ses yeux.

Ce jour-là était le 1er Septembre et, comme les quatre jeunes hommes, les élèves de la fameuse école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Parmi eux se trouvait Lily Evans une jeune fille d'origine moldue pourtant très douée en matière de magie ses yeux en amande vert émeraude scrutait la foule d'élève arrivant de la gare coté moldu, elle fut bousculée par le chariot d'une petite première année, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se retourner faisant voler ses long cheveux rouge feu. La petite la regarda des excuses plein le regard et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui fit signe que tout aller bien et de vite monter dans le train. A peine la première année disparut qu'une tornade blonde vint finir sa course dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Après les retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie les deux jeunes fille montèrent dans le train pour s'installer.

11h pile, sur le quai le sifflet du contrôleur signifiant le départ imminent du train retentit et les derniers élèves présents sur le quai se hâtèrent de monter dans le train. Nos quatre amis, déjà dans le train, passaient dans les wagons cherchant un compartiment où s'installer. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une fois arrivés dans les derniers wagons quasiment vide. Ils choisirent un compartiment déjà occupé par une personne vêtue d'une longue cape, son visage caché par une large capuche semblait dormir, c'est ainsi que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter commencèrent leur joyeux voyage vers Poudlard. Ils parlaient gaiement quand Sirius demanda brusquement en montrant d'un signe de tête la mystérieuse personne : 

-D'après vous c'est qui ?

James regarda la silhouette et finit par répondre : 

-Cela doit être le nouveau prof de DCFM. 

Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête, au moment où Remus rentra dans le compartiment après avoir rempli ses fonctions de préfet, il s'assit et lança : 

-J'ai vu le professeur de DCFM, il a l'air complètement stupide. 

Les trois autres se regardèrent et Sirius redemanda :

- Et donc c'est qui ?

Remus regarda à son tour la silhouette et dit :

- Aucune idée.

- Moi je suis la fille du prof à l'air complètement stupide. Lança une voix claire.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la personne capuchonnée qui c'était redressée et regardait par la fenêtre. 

-Désolé, je voulais…pas…dire ça, bégaya Remus. 

Les trois autres Maraudeurs et la jeune fille se mirent à rire et elle répondit : 

-Mais tu as raison, je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, mon père est stupide. Ah au fait! Je m'appelle Laurisse, Laurisse Nassy. 

-James Potter. 

-Sirius Black. 

-Peter Pettigrow. 

-Et moi Remus Lupin. 

-Enchantée ! 

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur des cinq adolescents, il fallut peu de temps aux garçons pour bien s'entendre avec Laurisse et celle-ci semblait se sentir à l'aise avec ses nouveaux camarades. 

Remus fixait Laurisse, tentant d'apercevoir une partie de son visage mais la capuche que la jeune fille portait masquait complètement son visage. Ses sens de loup-garou lui disait de se méfier mais le mystère qui entourait la jeune fille l'attirait comme un aimant. La première heure du voyage disparut Laurisse décida enfin d'enlever sa capuche. Elle avait un visage ovale dont la couleur faisait penser à du cristal, des lèvres fines et d'un rose clair s'étiraient dans un sourire adressé à Remus assis en face d'elle. Et quand son regard gris croisa le noir cendre de la jeune fille, le loup-garou eut l'impression d'être rentré dans une autre dimension. Mais Laurisse détourna la tête rapidement et regarda les trois autres garçons. Elle détacha la ficelle qui maintenait sa cape mais elle ne l'enleva pas pour autant, elle la garda sur ses épaules comme pour cacher encore un peu son corps du regard de Remus qui n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard d'elle. Pourtant il détourna son regard une bonne heure plus tard quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue. Le jeune arrivant fit passer son regard dans le compartiment. Il émit un petit ricanement quand il vit James et Sirius, qui s'étaient levés, leurs baguettes pointaient sur lui. 

- Tu fais quoi avec ses bouffons ? 

En une fraction de seconde James et Sirius pointèrent un peu plus leurs baguettes devant eux, mais Laurisse se leva et, au grand étonnement des quatre maraudeurs, se jeta dans les bras de Rogue, ses longs cheveux noirs cendres aux reflets argents volèrent légèrement autour d'elle, quand ils se posèrent sur son dos, Remus remarqua que la jeune fille avait un tatouage au creux des reins. C'était un tribal terminé à chaque extrémité un L et un S. Rogue enlaça à son tour Laurisse laissant tomber son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente. 

Laurisse était si contente de retrouver Severus, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans sa première année de sorcellerie à Durmstrang où elle avait fait ses deux premières années. Les deux suivantes elle les avait faites à Beauxbâtons et elle venait faire ses dernières années d'études à Poudlard, l'école où Severus, son ami d'enfance, avait fait toutes ses études. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais rien ne pourrait les séparer. Mais déjà, elle sentait ses crochets sortir et se retira de l'étreinte de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, sentant son malaise le jeune homme sourit et murmura : 

-Je sais que tu aime les idiots mais quand même eux. Enfin bref si tu y tiens. Bonne journée. 

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Laurisse avant de retourner dans son compartiment. Laurisse se retourna et dut faire face aux regards que lui lançaient les quatre garçons. 

Remus regarda Laurisse dans l'ouverture de la porte, à son cou pendait une chaîne d'or finie par un pendentif en forme de Licorne qui tombait dans le décolleté de son débardeur rose fluo, son jogging blanc lui tombait sur le bas des reins et était remonté de manière à laisser apercevoir ses chevilles où elle avait accroché des bracelets porte-bonheur. Elle claqua des doigts et la porte du compartiment se referma et retourna à sa place, une fois assise elle lança à voix haute : 

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? 

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit : 

-Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as pris dans tes bras un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel, Rogue ! Il faut que tu saches que lui et nous c'est une guerre franche. Être ami avec les deux, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible. 

-Severus est mon meilleur ami, nos mères se connaissent depuis le collège et j'ai grandi avec lui, répliqua-t-elle avec force, mais on va faire un truc. Vous avez l'air d'être des gentils garçons donc, je ne prend pas partie dans votre petite « guerre » et vous ne me prenez pas comme une ennemie. Ça convient à tout le monde ?

Elle avait dit cela sur une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon si ils répondirent non, de ce fait les quatre garçons acquiescèrent d'un léger signe de tête. Un silence de plomb avait pris place après la révélation de Laurisse. Et c'est dans ce silence que les garçons enfilèrent leur robes de sorcier.

En même temps qu'il se changeait James observait Laurisse. Après ce qui venait de se passer il s'était attendu à la voir différemment mais non, il avait toujours cru que sa haine pour Rogue se ressentirait sur les amis de ce dernier mais ils ne haïssaient pas Laurisse. Dans sa tête la conclusion que Laurisse devait être différente fit sa place. Après tout elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait ses quatre autres années dans les écoles où son père avait été professeur. Et puis elle ne semblait pas être aussi horrible que Rogue. Il se rassit et son regard se posa sur Remus. Ce dernier fixait un point quelque part au dessus de leur tête. Sirius lui semblait complètement ailleurs. Mais ses pensées se dirigèrent en mêmes temps que ses yeux vers la porte du compartiment. Deux adolescentes se tenaient debout lancées dans une grande discussion. Parmi les deux jeunes filles se trouvait Lilly Evans, ses longs cheveux roux aux reflets marrons et or lui donnait l'expression d'un ange. L'autre jeune filles fit un signe de tête en direction de James qui se sentit rougir quand les yeux émeraudes de la jolie rousse se posèrent sur lui. Lilly approuva d'un bref signe de la tête, tourna les talons et disparut du champs de vision du Maraudeur, laissant son amie seule qui ouvrit la porte du compartiment et demanda : 

-Potter ? 

-Oui, répondit-il, quoi ? 

-Lilly veux te parler. Demain après les cours. D'accord ? 

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa faculté à s'exprimer semblait l'avoir momentanément quittée. Il parvint quand même à montrer d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris. Puis l'autre jeune fille partit dans la même direction que Lilly. James tout à ses rêve ne remarqua pas que les discutions dans le compartiments avaient reprises entre Sirius, Laurisse et Peter, et ce n'est qu'une fois sur le quai qu'il remarqua que Sirius était proche de Laurisse, et seulement dans la diligence que Remus était plus morose que d'habitude à la rentrée. Seul Peter semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que d'habitude.

Chose inhabituel chez les Maraudeurs le voyage en diligence jusqu'à Poudlard se fit dans un grand silence.

Voila, j'ai déjà écris toute l'histoire mais je suis entrain de la réécrire pour l'améliorer ! ! !

Dites- moi ce que vous en pensez ! ! !

DSL si le style vous paraît un peu gamin mais j'ai écris cette fanfic j'avais 13 ans, j'en ai 19 maintenant donc même mo i je la trouve un peu nunuche ! ! ! Mais j'ai pas la foi de tout reprendre a zéro alors qu'elle est déja terminer.


End file.
